This project proposes to develop and enhance the medical school curriculum in the behavioral and social sciences (BSS), noted as a high priority for medical education by the Institute of Medicine. Specifically, the Albert Einstein College of Medicine of Yeshiva University (Einstein), building upon the foundation of its previous K07 grant, will partner with the Warren Alpert Medical School of Brown University (AMS) achieve this goal. They will also work in partnership with a consortium of US medical schools schools: 9 schools that have worked together on the K07 program over the last 5 years, expanded to 18 schools in this new R25 consortium for the next 5 years. The Einstein/AMS program will primarily focus on population health, a component of the BSS curriculum that requires attention but builds upon complementary strengths of both institutions. Through this work, we will address the following Specific Aims: CONSORTIUM SPECIFIC AIM: Expand the current behavioral and social science consortium from 9 to 18 schools, continue our collaborations and national dissemination efforts, and enhance our collective evaluation under the aegis of a coordinating center. 1. Establish a curriculum development collegium between Einstein and AMS. We will accomplish this aim during Year 1 through a series of carefully constructed meetings alternating between institutions. 2. Develop and implement a comprehensive, 4-year curriculum in population health. 3. Enhance the existing curriculum in communication skills and professionalism at both schools, consistent with the 2004 IOM report on behavioral and social science education. 4. Foster health related scholarship in the behavioral and social sciences. The Aims will be achieved through curriculum planning, faculty support, innovative teaching approaches, and thoughtful and rigorous evaluation activities within, between, and across schools. Through this effort, we will help train the next generation of physicians to have the BSS knowledge and skills that will translate into improved patient care, important research, and an overall improvement in the health of the public.